


grindr is the gift of the gods

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Damen is a bro, Damen is a weak man, Don't copy to another site, Laurent has a dirty dirty mouth, M/M, Nik is too good for this, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Damen finds Laurent on grindr. It doesn't take long before he's over at Laurent's place.





	grindr is the gift of the gods

“Dude seriously look at this guy. He’s fucking hot.” Damen shoves his phone in front of Nik’s face and his friend looks up at him over his sandwich in a ‘I swear to god if you show me another one of your grindr crushes I might punch your lights out’ sort of look before looking down at the phone.

“He looks like a girl a little bit.” Nik says mildly. 

Damen takes the phone back and studies the pictures almost to the point that the phone is so close to his face that the picture starts to blur. “So?” He says and doesn’t look up to catch Nik’s eyeroll. 

“Didn’t you tell me you were done with pussy yesterday?” Nik says as he slurps his smoothie making an obnoxious noise.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m on grindr again.” Damen says like it’s the dumbest thing Nik has ever said in his entire life. 

“So your type is guys that almost look like girls?”

Damen looks up from his study of the pictures on his phone and frowns. “He’s hot okay. I like what I like.”

“You like blonde hair and an ass that won’t quit. I know your type dude.” Nik says as he leans over to take a few of Damen’s french fries. Damen doesn’t stop him.

“Shut up. What should I say to him?”

“What did he send you?”

Damen brings up the messages and holds it out for Nik to read. His friend is not impressed.

“He literally said ‘hey’? Are you serious right now?” Nik is entirely too sober for this.

“Yeah, what should I say?”

“Fuck dude you’re hopeless.” Nik motions for Damen to give him the phone and he does willingly. Nik types out a response and hits send before passing it back to his best friend. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Damen reads the message before whacking Nik on the arm. “You fucking sent him ‘hey is for horses and I don’t speak farmer’? What the fuck dude?”

“Shut up it’s funny. If that doesn’t get you laid I owe you $20 bucks.” Nik snickers and Damen groans loudly.

Only he gets a response within minutes.

“Oh my god he replied.” Damen says nervously and holds it out for Nik to read because he can’t bear to look at it. “What did he say?”

“He said ‘haha didn’t think abs like that told jokes’. You’re so in. You’re welcome.” Nik snickered.

“Respond for me.”

Nik types out a response before handing it back. “You know you really should get better at messaging guys if you’re planning on doing this more often.”

“Shut up.” Damen says half-heartedly before nervously reading the message Nik sent and he got another shocked look. “Did you seriously tell him I wanted to meet up? What the hell I don’t know if I want to meet up with him tonight.”

“I swear to god bro if you don’t get laid soon I’m gonna go insane. I can’t take another text screenshot at 2 in the morning begging me to help you with a message. Might as well make it this guy and make it tonight.” Nik shrugs and takes another sip of his smoothie.

Damen looks back at his phone when he hears another ding of a message. “Oh fuck he’s into it. He wants me to come over to his place tonight.”

“Hell yeah that’s fucking right. Just wear a condom. Or have him wear a condom. I don’t want to know the preference there.” Nik crinkles his nose in slight disgust. Just because he and Damen were best friends since childbirth practically that doesn’t mean he wants to know Damen’s sexual preferences.

“Yeah yeah alright but like, now I’m kinda freaking out.” Damen says with a slightly wide eyed look. 

“Calm the fuck down. It’s just a hookup okay. It’s not like you’re about to marry this guy. If things go wrong just run like hell and ghost.”

“Right,” Damen nods. “You’re right.” Another ding. “Oh god he just sent me his address and told me to get there in an hour. I don’t have time to go home right?”

Nik let out a loud sigh and shook his head. “I swear to god you’re more of a pussy every single day I know you.”

“Nik I swear to god if you call me pussy one more time I’m gonna slap the shit out of you.”

“Then fucking act like it man. Go get laid. Come on, let’s get you buzzed.”

Damen feels his heartbeat pound a little as the Lyft pulls up to a rather swanky apartment complex. His head is just a little bit fuzzy but only in the best way possible. It’s relaxing him and shutting up that anxiety part of his brain that would otherwise be telling him what a bad idea this was and how he could be walking into an ax murderer’s place. 

He walks up and presses the buzzer on the apartment that the guy _Laurent_ texts him. God what a name. _Laurent_ like some fancy prince type name. It’s too intimidating. 

He hears the lock open on the door and he makes his way up to the top floor and knocks on the door that has a giant 15 on it. He wonders why 15 and not 315 for the third floor but he doesn’t have enough time to truly wonder because the door opens and there stands Laurent looking entirely too much like an angel fallen to earth, his golden hair shining in the flourescent light of the hallway. 

“Hi.” He breathes and watches Laurent give him the quick once over like all first time dates do when meeting.

“Hey.” Laurent says in a cool, easy way and already Damen feels a little intimidated. 

Laurent opens the door and Damen slips by him easily, walking into the apartment that he was correct in guessing it was swanky. There was actual _art_ on the walls while Damen was quickly flashing back to his own apartment that was messy and too much of a fraternity bro’s. 

“Do you want something to drink? Wine? Whiskey?” Laurent asks and he’s dragged from his inspection of the apartment.

“Oh um, wine would be good. Unless you’re not drinking then I’m...good.” He says awkwardly and Laurent gives him a quirk of a half smile before turning to grab two wine glasses and pouring them both a glass. Laurent hands him one and he takes a sip. “Your apartment is incredible. Such a good view too.”

“Thanks. I’m fond of it.” The man gives him a soft sort of smile that’s almost not a smile. Damen takes another sip, a bigger one this time. He’s got to keep up this buzz because Laurent is hotter in person and Damen is a weak man. “I have to say, I was a little surprised we matched. I thought for sure you would be into...a different sort than me.”

Damen nearly chokes on his sip of wine. He quickly recovers and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “What sort would that be?”

“Someone who matched your looks perhaps?” Laurent asks with a slight tilt of his head. “Not that I’m complaining that this is happening.”

Damen’s silent for a moment. “I have a bit of a weakness for blondes.” He says somewhat smoothly though on the inside he’s screaming a little bit.

Laurent places the wine glass that he’s hardly touched on the counter before practically gliding over to where Damen’s leaning against the kitchen island. (He has an island in his kitchen? What did this guy even do for work? How did he manage to get an island in his kitchen _and_ marble countertops with a quartz backsplash?) Damen freezes in place as Laurent practically pins him there. He takes another nervous sip. He’s not normally one to do hookups or one night stands but he’s into it at the moment. Laurent is entirely too pretty not to be.

“A weakness for blondes huh?” Laurent asks as he trails his fingers down Damen’s exposed arm. (Why the hell did he wear a tank? A fucking tank to meet this man who’s wearing a button down and slacks like he came right off of Wall Street?)

“Yeah something like that.” Damen mutters and he feels his heartbeat pick up a little. He swallows. “What about you? Do you have a weakness?” He says, entirely joking though he is a little curious. 

Laurent’s silent, mostly just trailing his fingers down Damen’s biceps that twitch under his touch. “I like a big strong man.” Damen lets out a breath as Laurent’s blue eyes flick up to his quickly before the man leans in just a bit more that makes Damen swallow. “And I like fucking him into the mattress.” 

He sucks in a breath at that. Words like that coming out of a mouth like Laurent’s seem like a mortal sin. 

Laurent leans back and picks up his wine glass again like nothing happened and takes a sip, not breaking eye contact with Damen over the rim. “I do hope you’re still interested.” 

It takes him a few seconds before he nods. “Yes. Yes very much so.” He doesn’t want to come off _too_ interested but damn if he’s not turned on way too much right now to care.

Laurent smirks at him. “Good.” 

And with that the man places his wine glass back on the counter and takes two steps forward and reaches out to take Damen’s neglected glass out of his hands and sets it down next to his own. Damen is frozen in place as this man who’s practically a head and a half shorter than he is take charge. It’s incredibly hot. 

Laurent reaches up to rub his fingers along his jawline before wrapping them around the back of his neck and brings Damen’s face down towards his. He keeps his eyes on Laurent’s blue ones that are dilated a little in the lower light and the fact that he’s got a man trapped against his kitchen island. 

Damen closes the distance and he reaches out with his hands to place them against Laurent’s hips and brings the man closer to him before their lips meet and Damen’s in heaven. It’s been far too long since he’s done something like this, being too hung up on Jokaste. Laurent’s lips feel soft and hard at the same time. They’re moving against his own, a slow pace that Damen whines a little bit about, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Laurent’s hard body is flush against him now thanks to Damen pulling him towards his own body. He can feel where Laurent is becoming aroused purely from his mouth and tongue against the man’s lips. He lets his hands drag up from where they were firmly planted against the sharp hip bones of the slender body. Now they’re scraping up against his ribs and wrestling into his hair, pulling slightly. He feels a hum against his lips when he does. 

He’s entirely too wrapped up in the kiss that when Laurent pulls back breathlessly he follows with his entire body before pulling back, eyes opening. Laurent looks like a devilish angel in this light, hair all slightly askew and lips pink from the kissing and the biting that Damen left him with. They’re both breathing hard, waiting for other to do something in the heated moment between them. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom? I’m assuming you’re okay with skipping the Netflix part of this situation.” Laurent says a little huskily, voice wrecked.

“Lead the way.” Damen says breathlessly, his own voice gravely.

Laurent does of course, not bothering to bring Damen in alongside him. Laurent’s bedroom is like the rest of the apartment, nice but borderlining way too expensive for their age. He _must_ have a rich parent somewhere. He’s distracted for a moment, taking in the look of things that he’s caught off balance when Laurent shoves him onto the bed. He lets out a slight gasp of shock as he bounces a little on the mattress before recovering, a grin forming on his face.

“You’re entirely too much you know that?” Laurent practically growls as he reaches out to yank off Damen’s shoes before crawling up towards him. Damen scrambles up to lie on the pillows as Laurent comes towards him.

“Too much of what?” He asks innocently, very interested suddenly of what Laurent has to say to him. 

“Too much dark and mysterious, too much muscle, too much.” Laurent growls again as he bites against Damen’s earlobe roughly and Damen lets out a slight yelp of pain that fades into desire. “I told myself that if you messaged me back I would ruin you.” He hisses into Damen’s ear before running a hand through his short hair and yanking back. Damen lets out a groan at the feeling, letting it happen. He knows that he could easily flip the tables against Laurent and his lean body but he doesn’t want to. 

Damen doesn’t respond because he can’t. Not when Laurent’s tearing at his clothes. He leans up so the man can take off his tank and his fingers reach out to undo the buttons at Laurent’s front. He’s slapped away by the man as Laurent leans back and does it himself, Damen watching with baited breath as he sees more and more milky skin become exposed. He lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Without thinking, his hands reach out to span across the skin, thumbs rubbing up against nipples. Laurent lets his eyes close for a moment at the feeling. 

“What do you want?” Damen asks, entirely too soft for the moment. Laurent doesn’t seem to mind.

“I want you naked and begging.” Laurent’s voice is sharp but it spurns Damen on and he does as Laurent asks, cursing a bit when his legs get tangled up in his pants. Laurent sits back on his heels, watching the spectacle. When Damen flops back on the pillows, too wound up, it’s only then that Laurent reaches out to run a finger from Damen’s lips all the way down to his inner thighs, not stopping too much along the way. He feels a trail of goosebumps where Laurent touches him. 

This moment feels heavy for what it is. 

Just two strangers getting to know each other in only their bodies. 

Damen watches Laurent stare at him and he feels caught up in the moment. They’re both trapped in the moment until Laurent’s gaze slides up his body to land on Damen’s eyes. Damen notices that the man’s breathing just a little bit harder, his skin just a little bit flushed. Without much preamble Laurent leans forward and kisses Damen hard. Hard like in the kitchen. Damen arches into the touch, fingers going to Laurent’s hips, his legs splaying open to bring the man closer to him. He hisses a little at the feel of fabric against his cock. He jerks away from the touch but Laurent’s hands lock him into place. 

In retaliation, Damen’s fingers move towards the man’s zipper which he undoes easily. He slips his hand inside, cupping the arousal he feels there and Laurent’s hips stutter at the feel of it. He feels the man’s lips and teeth against his neck and he moves his head to the side for better access as he pushes the pants down off slender hips. 

Laurent pulls back after his mouth finds Damen’s again and brings his teeth along Damen’s bottom lip bringing the man with him before he pulls back entirely to sit on feet again, straddling Damen’s thighs. 

“You’re entirely too beautiful you know that?” Damen whispers in a raw voice, reaching out to splay one hand against Laurent’s chest. Laurent says nothing but his lips twitch at the words and a slight blush colors his cheeks. Damen watches as Laurent pushes his slacks off along with his underwear and his eyes go to Laurent’s cock without thinking. 

“You look like you like what you see.” Laurent muses with another twitch of his lips. Not quite a smile.

“Yes.” Damen breathes before his gaze moves up to Laurent’s. “Can I blow you?” He says just as breathlessly and Laurent doesn’t reveal anything but his eyes blink before a nod. Damen sits up slowly, eyes not leaving Laurent’s as he maneuvers Laurent in the spot he just vacated and moves to get on his knees, hovering between Laurent’s legs. He grasps the man’s cock in his hand before licking a long stripe up from bottom to tip. He watches Laurent’s reaction as he swirls his tongue slowly. The blonde hardly has any reaction but the slight movements that he does allow shows Damen that he’s feeling a lot and keeping it all trapped inside. 

He sucks Laurent roughly, obscene noises coming from his mouth alone. His eyes don’t leave Laurent’s face other than a fluttering of his eyes as he takes Laurent deep a few times. He lets go of the man’s cock with a pop before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You know you can let out as much noise as you want. I find it hot.”

Laurent let out a strangled laugh. “Do you want me to moan for you? Do you want me to tell you how good you’re doing sucking my cock looking like a fucking mirage?” 

Damen groans around Laurent’s cock and the man jerks his hips up at the feeling. “Yeah I do.” He says in a wrecked voice. His hips have started rutting against the sheets as a way to get friction. 

“I want you to finger yourself while you suck me.” Laurent growls and Damen’s eyes darken. He obeys of course, taking some of the drool that he’s left on Laurent’s cock and begins to fuck himself with his own finger. “Fuck.” Laurent whispers so softly that he nearly misses it. He’s up to two fingers now when Laurent pushes him off and tenses to a point that Damen freezes as well. Laurent’s eyes are blown wide with lust.

“Fuck me.” Damen practically pleads at this point, his cock his so hard. 

“Yes.” Laurent breathes and pushes Damen back before he replaces Damen’s fingers with his own. “Are you ready for me?” Laurent asks as he curls his fingers and Damen feels sparks dance across his skin. He lets out a wild noise that sounds like a cross between a moan and a yell. “Sounds like it.” Laurent smirks before slipping his fingers out. Damen whines at the loss of them. 

He gets up on his elbows as he watches Laurent reach for the nightstand and brings out a condom and lube. He feels his heartbeat pound just a little harder at the possibilities. He doesn’t move as Laurent rolls the condom on before adding a bit of lube to his cock. He’s frozen as the man moves closer, blonde hair falling forward to frame his face. He lets himself be maneuvered a bit, Laurent’s muscles straining as he pulls Damen closer by his thighs. Damen licks his mouth in anticipation and he’s not left wanting.

Laurent pushes forward into him and he lets out a slow, stuttering breath. Laurent’s hand is splayed across his abs as he works his way deeper into Damen. He wants to watch, he really does, but the feeling overwhelms him and his head falls back onto the pillows as his back arches up to meet Laurent. 

“That feels good.” Damen grits out as his breathing picks up, hands grappling forward to find purchase against Laurent’s forearms. All Laurent gives him as a grunt of approval before he slides deliciously slowly back out. Damen lets out a high keen at the feeling, his grip tightening against Laurent’s delicate arms. 

They play this dance for a while, a slow languid fuck that feels a little too much for a random hookup. It feels too intimate. 

“Laurent…” Damen gasps out. 

“Yes?” Laurent asks and Damen hates the way the blonde sounds so controlled. 

“Can you fuck me now?” He asks. He hates the way he sounds compared to Laurent, all needy and pleading. 

“Of course Damen.” Laurent replies like he’s not balls deep inside the man underneath him. It sounds like he’s indulging a small child but Damen can hear the slight strain in his voice and that sends a thrill through him.

Without much warning Laurent starts snapping his hips back with more force and Damen’s breath catches in his throat at the feeling of the drag against him. His head falls back against the pillows again, eyes squeezing shut. Laurent manhandles him so his legs are up on Laurent’s shoulders, allowing a deeper penetration that hits his prostrate every time.

“Oh fuck!” He yells, hands twisting into the sheets. He knows his chest is getting red from the exertion and the pleasure.

“A man like you looks too good like this.” Laurent grits out, sweat starting to bead against his forehead. “Do you let your other hookups know how much you beg to be fucked? Do they get to hear your high pitched whines?”

Damen’s head is too foggy with pleasure to really comprehend the filthy words that are streaming out of Laurent’s mouth right now. He gasps when Laurent pounds into him a little harder and grasps his chin roughly. 

“Answer me Damen.” Laurent’s eyes flash dangerously.

Damen shakes his head. “No, no, no.” He chants, unable to say anything more with Laurent flush against him looking at him like he is.

Laurent smiles cruelly. “No one would look at you and picture you on your back getting pounded into the mattress would they?” 

Damen lets out a keen as his eyes flutter closed. “Fuck.” He breathes out, brow furrowing together as he attempts to get even closer to Laurent. He arches up, wanting to kiss that filthy mouth but Laurent pulls away and he falls back onto the pillows. Laurent’s hands are everywhere and it’s too much stimulation. “Fuck,” He says again, gritting his teeth.

“Are you going to come around me untouched?” Laurent breaks his concentration and his eyes open once more to look at the angel turned demon. Laurent leans forward and kisses him hard, tongue sloppy and wet against Damen’s mouth before leaning back once more. “Come for me Damen.” 

And with those words and the rough snap of Laurent’s hips he’s careening toward the edge faster than he thought possible. He gasps as the feeling comes on strong before letting out a loud groan and his body twitches hard as his orgasm washes over him. His body is rigid as he jerks against Laurent. He feels Laurent go hard as well not long after, a groan ripped from the man’s mouth.

They fall together, Laurent against Damen’s chest for a minute as they come back to themselves and then Laurent is gone. Damen doesn’t have the energy at the moment to mourn the loss, he’s too boneless against the sheets that he now realizes are silk. He runs his hand across the smooth coolness of them. His eyes move to the side of the bed as he feels Laurent return, handing him a washcloth. He takes it and wipes himself down before looking back at the man.

“Well…” He starts. “That was certainly something.” 

“It certainly was.” Laurent agrees, a slight upturn at one of the corners of his mouth. 

“You’ve definitely got a dirty mouth on you.” Damen laughs and Laurent’s lips widen almost to an actual smile. “You’ve either watched way too much porn or you just got a dirty mind.”

Laurent leans forward. “And you’ll never know which one.”

Damen lets out a surprised laugh as he shifts up in bed. Laurent doesn’t move from his kneeling position on the bed. Damen instead moves toward him and reaches out to place a hand against the man’s jaw and brings him to his lips. Laurent’s still for a moment but then softens at the touch. It’s nothing heated, just a way of connection.

Damen moves back, eyes opening slowly. “So do we make this a regular thing?” He asks a little hesitant.

Laurent’s silent for a moment before doing a slight shrug. “We can play it by ear. I’m usually very busy.” 

Damen’s expression falters. He knows the sound of that. It sounds like a no disguised as a maybe. 

Laurent reaches out after a pause and places his hand against Damen’s jaw this time and kisses him hard and deep before pulling back. “But I will say that you might become a bit of an obsession. The sounds alone are enough to keep coming back.” He says softly and Damen feels that it was something of a miracle that he heard the words leave this man’s lips. They were still very much strangers but after being connected on such a physical level, it was hard not to leave with a piece of Laurent with him.

“Well in that case, don’t lose my number.” Damen says suavely though he definitely does not feel that suave in the moment. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Laurent smirks.

Damen smiles back easily. Oh this definitely was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to burst into a fandom right? Gotta love self-indulgent porn am I right? I may or may not have gathered on my own hook-up app experiences here and yes I do need to comment on Laurent's decor like how could you not? The man has style and while Damen is aware of some things I just need you all to know that it's a very richly decorated place that Damen does not appreciate enough. Will this become a series of porn? Idk but here you go


End file.
